


Lost

by Lemony_Sickness



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemony_Sickness/pseuds/Lemony_Sickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this story from the lyrics of "Billy Currington's - Good Directions"; so this "fanfic" is kind-of based on that song. Obviously I did not own/write/sing this song and have no affiliations (also with the people portrayed within). I do, however, "own" this story, so please do not duplicate!!!
> 
> There will be friendly mature(?) language in this fic.
> 
> Warning: Bad punctuation and run on sentences. Not edited - Might go back and do so later.

> _"Thank God for good directions"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Eunhyuk's POV**
> 
> The dictionary describes the word ‘bored’ as a cause of ennui or petty annoyance: repetitious tasks that are a bore to do.
> 
> Sounds accurate enough to me, seeing as how it describes my current task down to the “T”.  Ha, look, I rhymed…  Okay, just, you know, pretend I didn’t just think that.  _But_ in my defense, it isn’t _my_ _fault_!  Youngwoon, or Kangin  - as he likes to go by -  my boss, has me back in the storage room unpacking the boxes we had received for this week:  Alcohols, juices, tonic water, colas, mixes, whole milk, syrup, lemons and limes, mint leaves, and beer.  Lots of fun for me, right?  There is also the fact that Kangin likes alphabetical order.  Then there is replacing the bottles of alcohol up behind the counter at the bar that have been used up and discarded, and refilling the beer taps.
> 
> Oh, by the way, my name is Lee Hyukjae, but I go by Eunhyuk.  I am 28 (27 internationally) years of age, with red dyed hair and a tall skinny body, single lidded eyes, and a “beautiful” gummy smile that I kind-of dislike.  And if you couldn’t already tell, I work in a bar.  I’m sexy, free, and single, _and_ live in a one bedroom apartment alone; but I am not a _big_ fan of one night stands, although they have happened on occasion.  A romantic at heart, I just want that someone special, but just haven’t come across anyone that _clicks_ with me; that I just _know_ is someone that is worth pursuing.  But let’s just face facts here:  I spend a lot of hours working here at the bar, and nothing good comes from meeting someone at an establishment such as a club or a bar.  Anyway, that’s the basics!
> 
> Finally, after placing all of the bourbon, vodka, gin, rum, and tequila in the designated areas on the shelves, along with a container or two of the simple syrup, I was done with that part of the chore.  The juices, mixes, milk, water, and the rest of the syrup went in the small fridge in the corner, though two of each would be stored in the mini-fridge up at the bar (with the exception of the syrup, it went under the counter) for easier access.  That being said, I quickly transferred the last five items up to the front, then came back to get the drinks.  Two of each brand of alcohol bottle was placed into an empty crate to make it more convenient for me to transport on our hand truck, and I also grabbed one bag each of the soda syrups that were low and piled on top.  I wasn’t too fond of going back and forth multiple times, so I cheated with this method of transportation.  Sure, it could get heavy (not to mention a ton of glass and liquid everywhere that would cost me dearly if it fell off or got jostled too much), and I was on the skinny side of the scale, but don’t let the looks fool you.  When I am not here at work I like to hit the gym, which also happens to have my most favorite place in the world:  a dance studio!  Did I mention that I have a passion for dance?  No?  Well, I do.
> 
> Thankfully Shindong, real name Donghee, was up at the bar this time instead of in the kitchen and had mercy on me, waving me off, “I got this, don’t worry about it.”
> 
> He winked conspiratorially at me as I smiled gratefully back.  That wasn’t the first time that he had helped me out when I managed to get stuck with storage room duty, and I knew it wouldn’t be that last.  He was just an all-around jovial nice guy like that.  And now, I was on to the tedious part of being stuck working back here.  A guy name Ryeowook is the worker that is supposed to handle the storage room.  He worked part time helping with the opening and/or closing of the bar for extra money while attending college, but couldn’t make it in tonight.
> 
> We kept a few potatoes or apples on hand for help in storing the mint leaves, on Kangin’s partner’s direction, so I got to cut them up and shove a piece in the jars after I cleaned and pulled the leaves to keep in them.  But afterwards I was finally done; the huge boxes filled with the lemons and limes were left to the side for when the building was opened tomorrow.  I was _technically_ supposed to sweep and mop the floor in here, but it seemed clean enough to me, so I kicked and carried the crates and broken-down boxes to the back door to be thrown in the dumpster, and quickly walked back up front.
> 
> “You get everything done, Hyuk?” Kangin enquired.
> 
> Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin (who normally only worked the opening shift, but Kangin let him pull more hours because he needed it), and Nari were all waiting up front chatting with each other, mainly about some of the clientele that had come in throughout the day, and the gossip they had overheard.  Being so close to the subway, we got a diverse array of interesting individuals that stopped in for a drink or two, and/or a bite to eat before continuing on their way.  There were also the locals too.  Yesung, for instance, always gave us something to laugh about; with his weird behaviors, the most random comments and topics of conversations.  I’m pretty sure his real name is Jongwoon, but with the past fad of creating nicknames for yourself, that stuck even after, it was hard to recall.
> 
> “Everyone ready?” Nari asked, “Got everything?”
> 
> Shindong laughed, “We’re not women.”
> 
> Nari glared, “Watch it, you.  I know where you live.”
> 
> Their banter was normal, and we were all long past being used to it.  They were, after all, happily married; I was envious of their relationship; how they seemed to complement each other, even with their opposite and contrasting personalities.  Opposites attract or having everything in common, I really don’t care at this point, as long as we are in love.  I’m 28 years old, and I’m tired of being alone; arriving home to an empty apartment and a cold bed.
> 
> It was a ritual, or maybe just common courtesy, but we always waited for everyone working to be done, and meet up front to leave together before closing up shop, each heading home.   We all headed in our separate directions with a wave, though tonight I had Sungmin as company on the bus ride home, since he worked my shift today.  He just lived around the block from my apartment complex, and it was nice to have the company.  Normally, I would just pop my headphones in and listen to music on my phone till my stop.
> 
> “So… How are you and Kyuhyun doing?” I asked – yes, my dumb ass just brought up another person’s relationship; I like to torture myself apparently.
> 
> Sungmin perked up at my question, “Oh!  We are great!  We just moved in together actually.  Had to upgrade to a two bedroom for Kyu's office.  We got the cutest place _ever_ though, especially with my decorating skills!  You should _so_ stop by some time!  I’m sure that Kyu has a cute, single friend.”
> 
> I like how he just jumped to the conclusion that I’m still single…  Even though I am, but that’s beside the point, “Um… Yeah, maybe.”
> 
> Sungmin was all cheery smiles, and didn’t manage to shut up the rest of the bus trip.  How someone can be _that_ positive and hyper all day long _,_ _without_ being strangled, I don’t quite know.  His boyfriend is evil enough, but he is wrapped around Sungmin’s finger so tight it’s not even funny.  They are just another example of how opposites attract, and I do mean opposites.
> 
> Again, it was nice I admit; even though it was Sungmin; to have the company during the travel - 30 to 40 minutes - time.  It wasn't _that_ bad of a time issue, it could be worse.  I only put up with the long ride because I loved where I worked and being a bar-tender.  Wouldn't have gotten my license if I didn't.  I use to live closer to the establishment but moved.  I gave a short wave to Sungmin’s cheerful ones as we finally arrived at our stop. 
> 
> ‘ _Now only if I had someone to walk home_ to.’
> 
> I know that I’m coming off as some desperate, ugly guy, but I _assure_ you that I am not…  Okay, so I am lonely, but I am not desperate...yet.
> 
> With the click of a lock and a slide of a deadbolt, I was finally home, “I’m home~.”
> 
> My voice only echoed in the dark apartment, and I chuckled dryly, shrugging while kicking off my shoes.  A sour mood had fallen over me, that mocking myself only seemed appropriate.  Opening the fridge, I grabbed a cold slice of leftover pizza – not bothering to warm it up – stuffing my face with big bites.
> 
> Habitual routine took over my sluggish movements.  Normally, I’d watch a bit of TV, usually a late night show or rerun of some sort, but having to deal with unpacking and sorting crates, I just wanted to relax.  The one TV I owned was located in the living room and not the bedroom.  Another television, preferably a flat screen, was one of many items on my exceedingly _lengthy_ mental list that I was saving up for.  My budget didn’t exactly allow for me to splurge on stuff of ‘wants’, instead of ‘needs’ – bills to pay and all that.
> 
> The sound of running water, the rustling of fabric hitting the ceramic tiles along with the click of a belt, I stood naked in front of my bathroom mirror.  Like I mentioned before, I am not below average in the looks department, though some might not quite call me "hot" per say, but everyone’s opinions differ on what they find attractive.  A lithe figure, yet still nicely muscled – not overly so – due to my love of dance, milky smooth skin, plump lips, and red hair; I didn’t lack the attention; I just had my own opinion just like everyone else.  Plus, not to toot my own horn here, but I wasn’t lacking in the penis area either, if you know what I mean.  With a great personality, and being an all-around nice guy, who wouldn’t love me?  The perfect package here people!  …And available to!
> 
> “Aish!” I ruffled my hair in exasperation.
> 
> The warm water felt amazing as it cascaded down my body.  The tension releasing in my back muscles left me sighing; bending and lifting bottles and crates had cause them to bunch up from the constant movement and strain.  A good portion of my time in the shower would have been dedicated to jacking myself off, but tonight I just felt too tired for once.  Usually a faceless person with a hot body that I pictured inside my mind would fuel my sexual desires, simply because picturing a past girl or guy just was definitely not something that I wanted to go back to.  We weren’t together anymore for a reason, though I forget most, so I conjured one up.  Most featured a man because, honestly, I find that I tend to lean that way more often that not.
> 
> Once done lathering my body all over, paying special attention to my jewels – never know when you will end up meeting that someone special or someone at least worth a good fuck – before rinsing off.  Stepping out onto the carpeted mat placed in front of the tub and grabbing a towel, I draped it on top my head.  I imagined what it would feel like to have someone else, a boyfriend/lover preferably, ruffling my hair dry lovingly instead of myself.  I couldn’t help but to sigh dejectedly and quickly finished drying off; pulling on a pair of snug fitting black briefs, then headed to my bedroom and my kind size, uninhabited, bed.  My head hit my pillow, eyes still open – conveying sadness – before drifting close and clearing my head.  Unfortunately, failing and ended up imagining what it would also feel like to hold someone else within my arms as I gravitated toward sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> **3rd Person/Author POV**
> 
> Eunhyuk woke up the next day around 2PM and cursed when he saw his alarm clock that he had forgotten to reset.  It was a Friday, and normally on Friday’s he would work from 6PM till 2AM since the bar was open later.  But Sungmin, who worked from opening at 11AM – lunch shift – till 7PM, could only work till 2PM due to an important doctors appointment.  So Eunhyuk was asked to work from 3PM to 11PM instead.  The remaining three hours would be covered by Sungmin, who would be coming back in as compensation for his having to leave early.  Eunhyuk didn’t mind of course; his only plans till having to go in for his shift, only consisted of cleaning and grocery shopping.  Luckily the groceries needed could wait till tomorrow.
> 
> Kicking his covers off, he almost managed to face plant due to one of his feet getting tangled in the sheet, but thankfully catching himself in time.  Eunhyuk scrambled to his closet, grabbing a pair of faded skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt that clung in all the right places, he donned them quickly while stumbling towards his bathroom.  Teeth brushed, hair gelled, deodorant and cologne applied, then a thin line of black eyeliner, and he was good to go.  Eunhyuk shoved his cell phone and wallet in his back pockets, grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and shoved his feet into his shoes.  Locking his apartment door securely and he was off in the direction of the bus shuttle.  He hadn’t even checked the scheduled times for when the bus route brought the vehicle there.
> 
> “Shit.  Fuck.  Damn,” Eunhyuk uttered under his breath before exclaiming, “Oh thank God!”
> 
> Thankfully there was a bus pulling up to the stop as he arrived.  He was breathless, his chest heaving as he stumbled up the steps and inquired if the bus would be heading in the direction he needed.
> 
> “It’s your lucky day,” the bus driver smiled humorously.
> 
> “Sure doesn’t seem like it old man,” Eunhyuk grumbled, falling heavily onto a leather seat.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> “There you are!” Nari called as Hyukjae’s red head of hair attracted attention as he walked through the door, “I let Sungmin go ahead and leave 10 minutes ago to get him out of my hair.  He was practically shitting himself!”
> 
> “I’m sorry,” Eunhyuk bowed.
> 
> Nari laughed and waved him off, “Don’t worry, you’re only 5 minutes late.”
> 
> Eunhyuk looked around for his co-workers, “Where are the others?”
> 
> “Kangin is in the back with Shindong.  We aren’t very busy so I’m up here so they can both goof off for a bit.”
> 
> He nodded with a smile and a wink, walking to the break room in the back which was actually a table in the kitchen corner pushed up against the storage room wall.  Pushing through the swinging door behind the bar, Eunhyuk raised his eyebrows and looked immediately amused as Shindong currently had Kangin in a headlock.
> 
> “Say it,” Shindong sang.
> 
> “Get _off_ you big baboon!” Kangin gritted out, continuing to thrash in the slightly bigger man’s grip.
> 
> Eunhyuk cleared his throat to announce his presence, “So~ guys, wha’cha doin’?”
> 
> Shindong laughed jovially and winked, “Oh Hyuk, how’s it going?  Kangin and I here are just having a bit of a disagreement; nothing to be concerned about.  Just take a seat, kick back, relax, and enjoy the show!”
> 
> Kangin growled, not even stopping his efforts to escape the other’s hold the entire time Shindong was talking.  Though it appeared effortless to Shindong with the way he was acting, but Eunhyuk could see the veins bulging and his face reddening from the strain.
> 
> “Come on buddy,” the latter mentioned man cooed, “Say ‘I was wrong.  Shindong is not whipped, he is the man!’”
> 
> Eunhyuk started to laugh earning a glare from one and a mischievous grin from the other.
> 
> “ _Never you pig!_ ”
> 
> “Tsk tsk.  It’s not nice to call other people names~.”
> 
> When the door to the kitchen suddenly swung inwards and smacked against the wall, Eunhyuk jumped and the two wrestling stopped all movement; Kangin was still bent over in a headlock - though neither of the two seemed to care or even notice anymore.
> 
> Nari entered with a stern expression and her hands placed challengingly on her hips, almost as if daring them to defy her, “Both of you, get your asses to work!  Kangin, up front _now_.”
> 
> The red-headed bystander covered his mouth with a hand to hide his gummy smile from the two dejected looking males.
> 
> Nari turned to Eunhyuk with a conspiratorial smirk, “ _Honestly_ , they are both whipped by me if I do say so myself.  They both look like scolded puppies with their tails between their legs, instead of their dicks.”
> 
> “I work _in_ the kitchen,” Shindong whined with a pout.
> 
> Nari only smirked at him, “You act like I don’t know this _darling~._ ”
> 
> She giggled as Shindong winced and Eunhyuk doubled over in laughter supporting himself with his hands on his knees.
> 
>  
> 
> **Eunhyuk's POV**
> 
> My day was beginning to look up after that entertaining fiasco.  Nari made it a point of torturing both of the elder males as much as she could before Kangin happily reminded her that she had mentioned doing the books tonight.  Kangin and Nari had opened the bar together, being close friends since early childhood, and ended up actually meeting Shindong when he was hired on to work here part time.  Of course he had ended up full time when Nari and he started dating; deny it all he wants, but he is indeed whipped, while Kangin is just terrified of her.  Not that I could blame him, because she could be scary – bipolar (?).  Me, on the other hand, she treated like a brother and I felt honored.
> 
> Kangin and I both manned the bar, though I was also in charge of taking any food orders and making sure they made it to the right people once done.  We both took turns clearing off tables because, really, I can only do so much.  Usually Nari handled the food orders, and on a busy night Kangin and I both came in to bartend, Shindong worked the kitchen, and Ryeowook was the busboy/storage guy.  Ryeowook didn’t come in till 7PM, so he should be walking through the door any minute now since it was quarter till.  I did notice that traffic seemed to be slower than usual for this time of day – dinner – and Kangin noticed too.
> 
> “Was there anything special going on tonight that I am unaware of?” Kangin furrowed his brow and I could only shrug in confusion.
> 
> “There are a lot of things you remain blissfully unaware of, stupid,” Nari deadpanned, “But _for once_ , you are close to the mark.  The weather channel declared a thunder storm warning from 6:45PM till 9:00PM.”
> 
> “Hyuk… Stick to men,” Kangin advised darkly, glaring at the petite female, “Women are _so_ not worth the pain and strife.  I might just have to switch teams myself.”
> 
> This caused me to choke on my own saliva of course; the second part anyway.  They all knew about my sexual preferences and accepted it without a second thought.  My co-workers were family to me, albeit a dysfunctional one, but family none-the-less.
> 
> “Maybe you two could date!” Nari squealed exaggeratedly.
> 
> “Noona~,” I whined and grimaced, inwardly disgusted at the thought, knowing that she couldn’t refuse me when I called her that.
> 
> Kangin blanched, “ _Dear God Nari_!  You just don’t know when to stop do you?”
> 
> She almost looked apologetic, towards me at least, “I’m sorry Hyukkie!  I wouldn’t want to date him either.”
> 
> But she did fill up a mug of beer and slid it towards Kangin as a sort of peace offering, before adding it to her tab.
> 
> I walked over to the front door and stepped outside to take a look at the sky.  It hadn’t started to rain _yet_ , but it wouldn’t be much longer.  The sky was covered in thick, fast moving, dark clouds, there was lightning flashes followed by the deep rumble of thunder, and the wind had begun to pick up.  The wind felt nice and carried the scent of rain; I absolutely loved storms!  Give me a good book and a wind blowing the rain in the opposite direction from the back of my apartment building, and I was enveloped in my own oasis:  my covered balcony.
> 
> Ten minutes later though and the atmosphere shifted.  I was already back inside, but I still witnessed through the window a magnificent bolt of lightning, followed by an immense boom of thunder that rattled the windows; immediately after, it was pouring huge pounding drops of rain and dime sized hail that was already beginning to melt even as it landed and bounced.
> 
> Shindong looked around the main room and chuckled when he exited the kitchen, “They all run?”
> 
> “Yup,” came Kangin’s sullen reply, eyeing the only few people that were still there, “This is the worst Friday we’ve had in a while.”
> 
> “Hopefully tomorrow night will make up for it,” I added in consolation, “Besides, tonight isn’t over yet.  The warnings only said till 9, right?  We are open till two in the morning.”
> 
> Shindong nodded, patting Kangin’s back, “Eunhyuk’s right.  No one starts partying and drinking before 10PM these days.”
> 
> “Like you would know,” Nari teased as she walked up to the three men to join in on the conversation.
> 
> Our conversation continued along those lines:  joking and ragging on each other.  At one point I even thought that Kangin and Shindong were going to resume their wrestling match from earlier, that I luckily got to witness first hand.  One look from Nari though, and they immediately put some distance between themselves to avoid the temptation.
> 
> “I swear it’s like I have two childish teenagers,” Nari said sarcastically before turning to me and pinching one of my cheeks, “And _you_ can be the mature one!”
> 
> I pouted and puffed out my cheeks and rubbed the now reddened one, “Then can’t we just give them up for adoption?”
> 
> I ducked at the incoming hands that came to hit the back of my head and hid behind my “mom”.
> 
>  
> 
> **3rd Person/Author POV**
> 
> At 7:45PM Ryeowook came stumbling through the door covered in a purple rain coat, completely drenched.  Even as he stood at the door making sure to close it securely against the wind and rain, puddles were already beginning to form under him.  He looked up and smiled sheepishly, while his shoes squelched and squeaked on the hardwood floor as he walked over.
> 
> Ryeowook bowed, “I am so sorry to be so late!!!  There was a car wreck that took _forever_ to get around and I left my cell phone at home so I couldn’t even call, or receive any of yours.”
> 
> It was everyone else’s turn to look sheepish, because none of them had given a thought to try to call the youngest male.  Unfortunately, Ryeowook caught their looks of shame and glared.  And for a little guy, his glare was _almost_ as powerful as Nari’s.
> 
> “I could have been in a wreck and _dying_ , and you didn’t even think to call and _check on me_?!” he screeched, “ _What_ , did you even _forget_ about me too; that I hadn’t come it yet and was _late_?!”
> 
> It wasn’t meant to be rhetorical, but their bowed heads and refusal to meet Ryeowook’s eyes said it all, really.
> 
> Ryeowook threw his arms up and waved them in the air above his head and hissed, “And I even _apologized_!” before stomping off.
> 
> Kangin and Nari quickly followed their disgruntled employee to the back of the bar uttering apologies themselves, leaving Shindong and Eunhyuk starring after them speechless.
> 
> “And he’s usually so quiet.” Eunhyuk nodded his head in agreement.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Eunhyuk's POV**
> 
> Around 8:25PM or so it had finally stopped raining; the torrid downpour had dwindled to a light refreshing sprinkle, and the wind had calmed down greatly.  Soon more patrons would begin to show up and business would pick up.  Friday and Saturday nights were always our busiest with it being the weekend and all.  We didn’t get a _lot_ of the younger generation – 21 to 25 – but our tables and bar stools were _always_ fully occupied with the more mature college students who were over the whole clubbing scene, and the older working class.  In other words, we earned our required income, and then some.  Plus, the more customers, the better the tips!
> 
> Nari and Shindong were in the kitchen to prepare for the crowd, Ryeowook was angrily re-sweeping the floor before heading off to the storage room, and Kangin was wiping down the bar, while I was busy wiping down all the tables and chairs.  The noon lunch crowd didn’t really create that much of a mess, but it gave us something to do to help pass the time.  It was still early when the door opened to admit what I assumed to be our first customers for the upcoming rush we were expecting.
> 
> “Excuse me,” a beautiful male voice spoke.
> 
> “How can I help you?” come Kangin’s deeper voice in reply.
> 
> I snapped my head up, my hand stopping its rotating motion on the table top I had been working on.  I knew I was gaping stupidly at the handsome man, but _really_ , I couldn’t help it.  I was presently ogling with my mouth slightly hanging open and my eyebrows raised.  He had dark brown hair, these cutely shaped eyes that I wanted to look at me, the most perfect nose, and sexy thin pink lips that I could definitely see myself biting and nibbling on.  He was my wet dream personified right before me.
> 
> “My name is Lee Donghae, nice to meet you.”
> 
> “Kangin, and likewise.”
> 
> “Well, I’m traveling up from Mokpo to Seoul…” this Donghae guy stated, a charming blush dusting over his cheeks, “And this is going to sound lame, but am I in Seoul?  With the rain, I had to pull off at the first exit I came to and waited it out in your parking lot.”
> 
> Kangin chuckled, and Donghae looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed most likely.  When he looked away though, his mesmerizing eyes landed on me.  I knew I was still gawking, so I quickly closed my mouth and offered a sincere smile and took the chance to give him a wink – testing the waters, so to say.  The cute brunette, I was happy to see, gave a small shy smile in return and turned redder, but even though he looked down after, I could still notice that he was peeking at me curiously through his bangs.
> 
> ‘ _So cute!!!_ ’ I inwardly squealed, ‘ _I just want to pinch his cheeks and twirl him around in my arms._ ’
> 
> Kangin, God bless him, noticed my _obvious_ interest in the newcomer and “suddenly” (' _mental quotation marks with fingers…  Just picture it, okay!?_ ') heard someone - no one - calling him from the back, and laughed awkwardly, scratching the nape of his neck.  I wanted to face palm.
> 
> “Well, I better…uh…check on that…  Eunhyuk, you help him!”
> 
> ‘ _Oh shit!  Oh shit!_ ’ my new mental mantra apparently screamed, ‘ _Fuck you Kangin!  How am I suppose to proceed smoothly after that_ _debacle_ _?!_ _Ack, he’s looking at me!_ ”
> 
> And indeed he was showing his confusion, with Kangin’s sudden horrible excuse for an exit and all.  Then his expression seemed to turn amused at my sudden inability to function.
> 
> ‘ _I’m such a fail..._ ’
> 
> “So, Eunhyuk was it?” that beautiful voice spoke to me.
> 
> “Uh, y-yeah,” I stuttered (‘ _Dude what the hell?!_ ’), then cleared my throat, “You were wanting directions, right?”
> 
> Donghae scrunched his nose cutely, “So I’m _not_ in Seoul.  Well crap.”
> 
> I chuckled, and he looked directly into my eyes – better than I imagined it would be – with an unreadable emotion, “Naw, you are in Gwacheon.  But you are really, _really,_ close though.  We are directly south of Seoul; we share borders.  I even actually _live_ in Seoul, that’s how close you are.”
> 
> The dark-haired brunette looked extremely relieved.  The smile he sent my way was breathtaking, to say the least.  His front teeth were a bit crooked, but that only added more charm to this beauty.
> 
> “I’m glad and _so_ relieved to hear that,” Donghae gave a relaxing sigh.
> 
> His broad shoulders and chest heaved out, and I could clearly see the muscles hidden beneath his shirt; to go along with the ones in his arms; flex.  And oh how I’d _love_ to caress, rub, run my fingers down and touch them.
> 
> ‘ _Focus Hyukjae, focus!_ ’
> 
> “Well, thankfully the rain has finally stopped,” Donghae flashed his angelic winning smile again, “So I had better get going!  My friend is probably worried by now.  Thank you _so_ much for your help Eunhyuk!”
> 
> The other man of my dreams bowed to me in his show of gratitude, turning around after and gracefully walked towards the exit.
> 
> ‘ _You just gonna let him go?  He is everything you have been longing for and most likely so much more than that! -_ _Don't know his personality yet.'_
> 
> Snapping out of the trance this visitor had managed to put me in, I took a step forward, reaching out and grasped hold of his wrist without thinking.  Donghae quickly turned, surprised, before staring at my hand on his wrist, then up to my face in apprehensive confusion.  I quickly retracted my hand and smiled apologetically, running said hand through my hair.
> 
> “Yes?” Donghae looked like he wanted to laugh, I assume, at my horrible awkwardness.
> 
> I swallowed audibly, my mouth going dry, “Well, you know, since I was so helpful and all, why don’t you hang around and have a drink with me later.  I get off at 11.”
> 
> ‘ _Good job!  Way to go, me!_ ’ I mentally pat myself on the back for coming off confident and even, dare I say it, flirtatious.
> 
> The smaller furrowed his brow and frowned, “I don’t think that would be ideal.”
> 
> “Oh,” I ran my hand through my red hair again and tried to mask over my disappointment, though I am sure some showed, “Well, thought I’d give it a go.  You _are_ practically perfect.”
> 
> ‘ _Fucking word vomit._ ’
> 
> “T-Thanks,” Donghae stuttered with a blush, looking perplexed, “But anyway, sorry, I really must be going.”
> 
> “Well, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind,” I winked and managed a tight lip smile.
> 
> Donghae made it to the door this time, turning to look back at me with a wave and an amused look again, before disappearing.
> 
> “What is he so amused about?” I muttered sullenly, almost angry, ‘ _Was my asking him to spend some time with me that comical?  What a blow to a man’s pride._ ’
> 
> Grabbing up my towel, I began wiping off the last few tables left, mentally smacking myself.  When I finished I traveled back to the kitchen and to my fate, preparing to be bombarded with questions.  What I did _not_ expect was immediate laughter from Kangin and Shindong, and a scandalized Nari.
> 
> “Damn it Lee Hyukjae, if my tables are contaminated I will _maim_ you!” Nari growled and briskly stomped past out the entryway I just came through.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> Shindong chortled, looking at the other laughing male, “Kangin, you said he was making googley eyes at the kid, not that he might rape him!”
> 
> “What?!”
> 
> “Wow, Hyuk, you work fast!” Kangin chipped in, “Never pegged you as the public sex type.”
> 
> “What!!!”
> 
> Nari returned looking a bit harassed still, “Did you do it in the bathroom and actually clean up after yourself for once?  And say you at _least_ got his number after _defiling my bathroom_.”
> 
> “I don’t know what in the _fuck_ you guys are freakking going on about, but I didn’t even get his _number_ , yet alone have _sex_ with him _anywhere_.  I offered to buy him a drink, he declined, and then left.  End of story.”
> 
> Nari patted me on the back, “Well, I can’t really blame the poor fellow with _that_ hair.”
> 
> Kangin and Shindong broke out into a long round of roaring laughter, while Nari glared at the two fools and sent me a sympathetic smile.
> 
> “There is nothing wrong with my hair Nari,” I whined, “I thought you said you even liked it red.”
> 
> Nari shot me with a perplexed look, then her eyes widened substantially.  Kangin and Shindong was still too busy being caught up in their own funny world to overhear, nor did they take notice when Nari grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me out of the kitchen.
> 
> “Nari?” I questioned with a frown when she shoved me towards the men’s bathroom.
> 
> “Just go sweetie.”
> 
> Again, confusion set in from her actions, but I entered the bathroom anyway.  I looked around for some kind of clue as to why I was told to even come in here.  Then my eyes stopped on the mirror about the sink.
> 
> “God damn in, son of a bitch!!!”
> 
> You should never even run your hands through you hair, especially in front of a hot guy, if it has gel all up in it.
> 
> ‘ _No wonder he ran…_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> **3rd Person/Author POV**
> 
> As Donghae drove away he looked in his rearview mirror at ‘U Bar and Grill’, and couldn’t kick the feeling that the name sounded familiar.  The thought quickly forgotten as the sign for the expressway came into view.  He again felt extremely relieved when he finally was able to enter Seoul and was glad that that guy Eunhyuk had given him good directions.
> 
> Donghae giggled at the mental image of the taller male, his hair in complete disarray after he had run his hand through it.  Eunhyuk’s fingers had disrupted the gel in his hair making a bunch of it become almost fluffy – you could say – with the rest still in its place.  But the brunette had to admit, messy hair or not, Eunhyuk had been hot.  Actually, the mussed up just had amazing sex hair wasn’t a turn off, and did not make him look any worse at all really.
> 
> ‘ _If it wasn’t because of my cousin, I might have just taken him up on that offer_ ,’ Donghae thought, ‘ _He was my type and it had been a while since I’ve last felt that connection._ ’
> 
> But, alas, Donghae had been explicitly warned by his friend/cousin/new roomie, that he would be locked out till the other returned from work and that he had _better_ call him as soon as he arrived or he would get fired for leaving work early.  Thankfully he knew the other was bluffing.  His cousin always kept a key to his apartment on the top ledge of the door frame, and he _knew_ that Donghae _knew_ that.  But the time issue with the phone call was a little worrisome.  The brunette didn’t have a cell phone as of yet, and planned on getting one tomorrow once in Seoul; so the apartment’s land phone it would have to be.  His cousin had to be at work at 7:00PM and it was now 9:15PM; being late was Donghae’s forte.
> 
> And it so happened, that Donghae was right about the key when he arrived at his new place of residence.  The interior of the apartment was all sorts of wrong though.
> 
> ‘ _What in the heck, Ryeowook!_ ’ Donghae groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain, ‘ _Doilies, Afghans, and quilts?  Really?  It’s like I moved in with our grandma instead of a fellow college student._ '
> 
> He shook his head as he continued to pull his two huge suitcases past the main room towards the hallway.  The first room on the left was apparently his – marked by a sticky note posted on the white doors surface.  The other three doors turned out to be a hallway closet, bathroom, and the last white door being Wookie’s.
> 
> Donghae gladly dropped his bulky duffel bag onto the bed, and ended up plopping down on the bed beside it himself.  He _so_ did not feel like unpacking at the moment.  It was only Friday night, so he still had two whole days to do it since his classes didn’t start till Monday.  The worn out male had switched colleges to be closer to the city for better job opportunities.  It was also an extra incentive when his younger cousin, who attended the same college, needed a new roommate since his previous one had moved out to go live with his “hyperactive” – Ryeowook’s words – boyfriend; coincidently his co-worker as well.
> 
> “Ugh,” Donghae grunted as he made himself sit up.
> 
> He spotted the yellow piece of paper again and heaved himself upright to approach it.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome home, Donghae!!!
> 
> Hope you made it okay!
> 
> Cell: xx-xxx-xxxx
> 
> Work: xx-xxx-xxxx
> 
> You had better call!!!
> 
> - _Wookie_ <3
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes _mother_ ,” he grinned none-the-less and began walking back through the hallway to the main room to look for the alleged phone.
> 
> Said phone happened to be on the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the main, and Donghae was gleeful to see that it was cordless.  He liked to be able to move around when he talked, not be stuck in one place.  So with Ryeowook’s note and the phone’s headset in hand, he rested his butt on the arm of the couch; his cousin couldn’t yell at him if he wasn’t there to see.  Dialing the cell phone number listed first, he was displeased to be sent to the voicemail.  The displeasing part about Ryeowook’s _voicemail_ was that there wasn’t one.  The younger had never taken the time to set up his voicemail – no matter how many complaints he got – so there weren’t really any options.  Normally, the brunette would just leave it at that, letting the other see the missed call from his own home phone number and know that it had to be none other than Donghae.  But knowing his crappy luck, his cousin would _somehow_ not see the notification and end up leaving as promised.  So the only thing left to do was contact him at his place of employment, which was something Donghae hated to do.  He always felt like he was intruding or something when doing so.
> 
> “You suck Ryeowook,” he muttered, “Ugh!”
> 
> The sound of the ringing through the phone pierced his inner ear again.  Donghae had no idea where his cousin even worked.  Heck, he’d even forgotten what he did.  He only knew that Ryeowook worked part time at night somewhere while he attended college for spending money.  Wookie _may_ have mentioned it, but he just couldn’t recall the information from his head – mind going blank.
> 
> “U Bar and Grill, Eunhyuk here, how can I help you?”
> 
> ‘ _Eunhyuk?_ ’ Donghae was caught of gaurd, ‘ _Is this…_ ’
> 
> “Um…  Hello?”
> 
> Donghae snapped out of his thoughts, “O-oh, yes, can I please speak to Ryeowook please?”
> 
> ‘ _You already said please.  Way to sound cool…_ ’
> 
> The chuckle from the other confirmed his suspicions that is was indeed the very same Eunhyuk – can’t forgot that mesmerizing sound – he spoke with earlier; the one with the good directions.  Then, of course, there was the name of the bar – face palm.  Donghae blushed as he became flustered.  He was confused and astounded at how this _stranger_ could affect him so much, even with just hearing his voice through the device he held in his hand when he was several miles away.  There was just something special about this Eunhyuk guy that captivated him from the start:  his smile, eyes, voice, laugh, and let’s not forget his body and looks.
> 
> Eunhyuk, on the other hand, had an inkling that he had heard this beautiful voice – a brief image of the beautiful man from earlier – but being swamped with drink orders, he wasn’t able to put too much thought into it, and waved it off.
> 
> “Yeah, hold on.”
> 
> After that, all Donghae could hear was multiple indiscernible voices, raucous laughter, what he assumed to be a TV, and the clinking of glass.  He then heard, after ten minutes, the rustling of the phone being picked up; the racket slowly fading as he assumed that the phone was being carried to a more quiet location in the building.
> 
> Ryeowook’s, _almost_ to the brunette’s disappointment, voice was the next to speak into the receiver, “Hello, Ryeowook speaking.”
> 
> “Hello, mother.”
> 
> “Dude, that is so creepy Hae!” his cousin admonished.
> 
> Donghae laughed, not at all surprised that the other knew who he was immediately, just by voice alone, “Well, if the name fits~.”
> 
> Ryeowook tsked, “Whatever, you fish.  About time you called by the way, took you long enough.  Aish, you drive like an old lady.”
> 
> “ _Speaking of old ladies,_ ” Donghae smirked, looking around at the apartment décor again, “did Grandma decorate your place or something?”
> 
> He could practically picture Ryeowook’s scowl as he burst out into laughter.
> 
> “Yah!  You want to die!?”
> 
> “By being smothered with an afghan?  Think I’ll pass on that one.”
> 
> Ryeowook growled, “Aish, you punk.”
> 
> Donghae smiled fondly, “You _love_ me.”
> 
> Sighing, Wookie responded, “Well, I’m glad to know you made it okay.  Remember, I won’t be home till around three in the morning.”
> 
> “Yes, I know,” He hesitated for a second before continuing, “Funny thing is, I believe that I actually may have stopped at U Bar and Grill for directions earlier.”
> 
> “ _Really?_ ”
> 
> “Yeah, when I think about it, it _was_ after seven, so you were there.  I didn’t see you though.”
> 
> Ryeowook grumbled, “I was probably in the back still fuming.”
> 
> “Fuming?”
> 
> “Yes.  I was late by like forty-five minutes and those bastards didn’t even notice!  I could have been dying or something!”
> 
> “Well… At least you didn’t get into trouble for being late,” Donghae said mock-cheerfully, “But yeah…”
> 
> “I’ll ignore that comment.  But I suspect, from your hesitating tone just there, you have an ulterior motive now somehow.”
> 
> Donghae chuckled awkwardly, “Well, sort of.”
> 
> His cousin rolled his eyes, “Come on, out with it Hae.”
> 
> “That, um, Eunhyuk…  What’s he like?”
> 
> Ryeowook’s eyebrows rose as high as they could possibly go. 
> 
> ‘ _Why’s he asking about Eunhyuk?  …Oh~!_ ’
> 
> A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and a smirk plastered across his lips, “Why do you want to know~ my dear cousin.”
> 
> Donghae cringed inwardly, ‘ _Well shit._ ’ “Well…  He kind of _hit on me_ , I guess.”
> 
> “You _guess_?”
> 
> “He asked me to hang around and have a drink with him, alright!” he heard his cousin laugh and pouted cutely – unseen.
> 
> “And why’d you decline?”
> 
> “I…needed…to get home to call you?”
> 
> “For a hottie like Eunhyuk, though not quite _my_ type, I would have looked past that small infraction and forgave you,” Ryeowook giggled, “He’s a stand-up guy, really.  You could do worse.  Actually, you guys would be _great together!_ ”
> 
> A squeal pierced Donghae’s eardrum through the ear piece.  He only gave it a small annoyed grunt in disapproval, his thoughts more centered on the red-headed topic.  Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Donghae mentally listed his options,
> 
> “…”
> 
> Ryeowook let out a sigh, exasperated, “Just come back down here, Hae.  Eunhyuk’s a great guy and a good catch.  You both have been single for too long, and companionship, _not to mention_ , a good fuck, would be good for you two.  I bet he is good in bed, too~.  _That_ is always a plus!”
> 
> “Dude, Wookie, what the heck!?  I’m not looking to fuck, _or be fucked_ ; one nighters are so not my style and you know it!” Donghae squawked indignantly.
> 
> The other could only laugh, “You just cursed~.”
> 
> “Yeah, well screw you,” the brunette grumbled.
> 
> Ryeowook was right, of course.  Not about the sex, but about the possibilities.  Eunhyuk was _hot_ and, apparently, a great guy.  He really could do worse.  Plus, if he had to admit, they _would_ look good together.  Donghae wasn’t really conceded, but he wasn’t so bad looking himself.  Ryeowook had basically stated that Eunhyuk hadn’t been in a relationship in a while either, which pointed out that he wasn’t the type to go from person to person.  Donghae didn’t want that, he wanted something long term, and the other was probably looking for that too; or so he hoped.
> 
> He felt his resolved strengthen with every thought of the red head.  He wasn’t just looking for a good lay, but his cousin did have a point:  He, too, was positive that Eunhyuk would be good in bed.  Great personality, great looks – What was he really waiting for?  Coincidence or fate, he had gone to that bar that just so happened to be the same place of business that his dear cousin, Wookie, also worked at.  Donghae would not admit it aloud to anyone, but he did believe in fate – that had to be a sign.
> 
> ‘ _I’m going for it.  Fighting!!!_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------
> 
>  
> 
> “Quit looking at me like that,” Eunhyuk growled at the petite male working near him.
> 
> Ryeowook smirked and winked.  If the red-head didn’t know any better, he would  - under normal circumstances – have thought that the younger was flirting with him.  However, he knew better.  Ryeowook only _looked_ sweet and innocent, but under that cute adorable exterior, he was actually quite devious (not at Kyuhyun’s level, of course).  So when Eunhyuk began to feel like prey under the other’s stare, he had every right to.
> 
> ‘ _What’s he up to?_ ’ He glowered.
> 
> “I know something you don’t know~,” Ryeowook sang.
> 
> The elder dead-panned, “Good, let’s keep it that way.”
> 
> “Aw~, don’t be like that Hyukjae~.  You are _such_ a spoil-sport!” Ryeowook aegyo-ed.
> 
> Thankfully, Sungmin strolled in whistling idly, cutting the conversation as Ryeowook noticed him, smirk still in place.  He stopped abruptly, looking confused at his two co-workers, before furrowing his eyebrows in thought,
> 
> ‘ _Were we supposed to be pulling another prank on Eunhyuk tonight?_ ’
> 
> The blond shrugged, “You heading out now?”
> 
> Eunhyuk jolted, startled, not noticing the other entering the break area.  His eyes swept back and forth between the two suspiciously.  Ryeowook couldn’t hold back his mirth-filled chuckle as Sungmin haughtily arched on eyebrow upwards.  The artificial scarlet haired male grumbled inaudibly – “bitch divas” – fighting the urge to run his fingers through his jelled hair.  He also, weirdly, fought the urge to back out of the room while keeping his eyes on the two.  A little overdramatic, yes; but with these two, you never knew.  As soon as he started to do so, of course, he hit a box with the back of his left foot and almost comically toppled over.
> 
> ‘ _Fail._ ’
> 
> Eunhyuk was able to get out of the room, after giving each of them one last final suspicious glare.  Upon entering the front of the bar, he found Kangin was busy quickly, yet efficiently, busing the few empty tables for the next influx of customers waiting up by the entrance.  Nari was up at the bar serving drinks as Eunhyuk’s replacement, until Sungmin was ready to take over.  On the weekends, Nari happily liked to help bartend, or wherever else that was needed.
> 
> “It’s a difference in my routine that lets me escape from paperwork and the confines of that cramped office,” She had stated long ago, “You know, since my business partner – Kangin – is such an lazy ass.”
> 
> When Nari spotted him, she waved him over, “You leaving?  You should stay!  I’ll buy you a drink!”
> 
> Eunhyuk did _not_ like her secretive smile, even though he detected no malicious intent.  But like the Boy Who Cried Wolf, he had been the main character of too many pranks to want to take his boss/friend up on her offer – free drink or no.
> 
> “I think I will have to pass Nari, but thanks for the offer.  I will just have one at home and relax.  Thanks again though.”
> 
> “But Hyukkie~,” Nari whined, looking towards the kitchen door desperately.
> 
> She looked almost relieved as Ryeowook strolled casually through it.  The aforementioned man looked at her, questioningly, and Eunhyuk saw her widen her eyes and jerk her head slightly in his direction.  The other looked over at the taller and pursed his thin lips.  Eunhyuk was _almost_ curious about their weird behavior, but as soon as that smirk reappeared on Ryeowook’s face, he felt that whatever it was, he wasn’t going to stick around to find out.
> 
> With a brief wave, Eunhyuk scurried away, ignoring the voices calling for him to wait.  They sounded a bit panicked, but he brushed the feeling off as something from his _own_ panicked imaginations.  He was greeted with a cool breeze as he pushed through the door and out into the parking lot.  The passing storm had lowered the temperatures in its wake, but only enough that it was still soothing; fresh even.
> 
> Eunhyuk closed his eyes, tilting his head back skyward and breathed in a deep inhale of the rain scented air.  The lanky man could only think that this would be a prefect night to take a stroll in a park somewhere, or down by a water front.  Though in his imaginings, he would be walking hand-in-hand with someone, not pathetically alone.
> 
> ‘ _Donghae, huh?_ ’ Eunhyuk recalled the shorter, dark haired brunette to which he had spoken with earlier.  A frown marred his facial features as he stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, before heading over to his vehicle.  The soft padding, with the occasional small plash when he stepped in puddles, accompanied him; nothing like the feeling of going home alone to an empty and dark apartment.  You would think that he would be use to it by now, and the thought of doing so only caused Eunhyuk to sink further into a depressive state.
> 
> Donghae, himself, had just pulled in to the packed parking lot five minutes prior to the other males exit.  He was lucky enough to score a spot, as another vehicle was pulling out, that allowed him the perfect view of the front of the building and its door.  His heart rate slowly increased with nervousness over the thought of what he was about to do.  It had been a long time since he had been interested in someone so much, especially after only meeting briefly one time.  But if he thought his heart was beating fast before, it practically blew out of his chest when he noticed a certain red-head stroll out the front of the bar.
> 
> “Oh shit,” he breathed, “he’s leaving.”
> 
> Without even thinking; with his previous anxiety and all; Donghae pushed open his car door and climbed out, only to slam it shut again.  With quick steps, he raced forward while using his hands to straighten out his shirt and check on his hair.
> 
> Eunhyuk had already made it to his own car, but instead of opening the driver’s side door, he had placed his hands on either side of his head as he leaned his forehead against the metal.  He had his eyes closed, with his mind currently still occupied with his ongoing gloomy thoughts.  He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching his direction, nor did he notice when they had come directly towards his figure and stopped.  Eunhyuk did, however, hear the clearing of a throat and snapped his eyes open, turning his head without removing his head from the body of his ride.
> 
> Eunhyuk was greeted with an adorably sheepish smile, reddened cheeks, and a set of beautiful brown eyes that he could drown himself in.
> 
> “D-Donghae?” Eunhyuk stammered and straightened up quickly.
> 
> “You leaving?” the brunette questioned, a mischievous grin replacing the sheepish one, and his eyes full of laughter, ‘ _Bet he doesn’t know he has a red mark on his forehead.  Cute._ ’
> 
> Eunhyuk was completely flustered by Donghae’s sudden presence, “What are you doing here?”
> 
> “Well that isn’t very nice.  Would you like me to leave?”
> 
> “What?  NO!  I-I mean…  I’m just a bit caught off guard at seeing you again.”
> 
> Donghae was humored at how the tables had turned.  Earlier, Eunhyuk was the cocky one, but now it was him and he secretly loved it.  The anxiety he felt earlier washed away as he stood in front of the incredibly delectable male and watched him fidget.
> 
> “Well, you did say you got off at eleven,” Donghae pretended to ponder, “Or was I wrong?”
> 
> “…Yeah, eleven.”
> 
> Donghae put on a charming smile, “Well then I believe you owe me a drink.”
> 
> Eunhyuk was a bit stunned, to say the least.  He had figured that that was the last he would hear from the shorter man he had met earlier, but there he stood in front of him.  When he was reminded of his offer to buy Donghae a drink when he got off work though, his initial surprise melted away and his easy-going confidence returned.
> 
> He smirked, “Well then, by all means, I couldn’t possibly disregard such an offer.  That would be _incredibly_ rude of me.”
> 
> Donghae gave him a blinding smile in return and turned to head back towards the bar, but when Eunhyuk remembered the reason for him hastily rushing out of the bar, he shouted for the other to wait.  The brunette paused and looked back behind him quickly, confused.
> 
> Eunhyuk scratched the back of his head and smiled lightly, “Let’s, um, not go here though.  How about a late dinner?  Have you eaten?”
> 
> “Actually, no, I haven’t.  So that sounds great!” Donghae happily replied and headed back towards the red-head.
> 
> “Awesome!  There is this great diner just down the highway a bit, just to the next exit, that is open 24/7.  They have really good food and sell breakfast all day!” Eunhyuk said, as he headed around his vehicle and opened the passenger side door for Donghae, “I’ll even drive.”
> 
> Donghae giggled cutely, “Let’s go!”
> 
> Once out on the road, Eunhyuk looked over at the other figure sitting beside him and didn’t feel so lonely anymore.  Neither could keep the cheesy smiles off their faces as they happily chatted and questioned each other along the way.  The only mishap on the trip was when Eunhyuk ended up swerving when he found out that this sweet and adorable Donghae was related to that evil little shit, Ryeowook.
> 
> “I’m glad you came back,” Eunhyuk suddenly said, his voice serious behind his upturned plump lips.
> 
> Donghae bit his lower lip, his own still turned up at the corners, “Well, I had good directions after all.”
> 
> “Indeed you did,” Eunhyuk smiled at Donghae’s endearing reply and placed his hand on the back of the other seats headrest, returning his eyes back to the road.


End file.
